


Familiarity is where it all began

by Void_Home



Series: See in full CLARITY what was so MUDDY before [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, finger guns from my little corner of the net w/ like 3 ppl who i have history w/, sets down a fic and the start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: And the beginning was just the start of something older than anything before.





	Familiarity is where it all began

My whole life, I’ve dealt with mysterious chronic pain.

I’ve found ways to make it all easier on me, but sometimes, it still becomes too much. I like to ignore it by dabbling in magic. 

It’s… familiar, somehow.

* * *

 

Her fingers ghost over the surface of the cane, tasting the magic that courses through the aged wood. It was a match to it’s partner, for sure. She couldn’t believe she’d managed to nick it from a merchant. The rest of them had been fake, too new and polished to be ancient artifacts boasting immense power. But this cane? She’d recognized the power just beneath the surface even from a distance. The merchant had wanted a pretty penny for it, and while it was nowhere near worth what they had wanted, she had saved enough up that she could buy it and not let it slip by like she’d had to on a different artifact. She’d really kicked herself in the shin when she’d found out how useful it would have been. But there’s no use crying over it.

But this thing? The Cane of Bryna was a good find. Dawn grins as she leans back against the wall of her family’s home, resting the cane over her knees. All in all, with the other two, she could probably win any small fight she might cause. Not that she went out looking for a fight.. But she couldn’t help the small bit of her head that said one was looking for  **her** . But that’s just nonsense. She’d never done anything to warrant that attention.

She’d never been one of the several maidens taken either-but she was sure that had to do with her chronic pain and never leaving the house for very long, rather than not fitting the profile of the young ladies stolen. She at least had that going for her too. So she just didn’t know why she had the unending sensation of fear, of being wary that something was going to fight her at any given moment.

Dawn figures it’s just from her sickness and having to depend on others, be it her brother, parents, or the mysterious dragon that she’d befriended as a child. She could still remember the fear in her parents eyes when she’d been assisted home by a dragon the size of a small horse. Utter terror. But Majora was harmless, the dragon was trapped, tangled up in a trap deep in the woods-she was never supposed to wander the woods, oops- and she’d painstakingly spent several hours helping the dragon unwind itself from the trap.

She’d made a lifelong friend that day, even if it was such an unlikely source. Other friends were… harder to come by with her illness. Other kids made fun of her inability to be reliable. Her chronic pain often left her unable to even walk, but the dragon and her family didn't care. She was just the magic kid to them. 

That was fine by her. It let her collect things like these. Let her practice magic on her lonesome. But none of it could get rid of that lingering feeling that something was missing.

* * *

 

The year-end festival has always been a favorite of both the locals, and visitors who travel far and wide to attend. One can meet any manner of creature during the festival, and it's always been such a whimsical time period. Dawn gets to be part of them this time, big grin on her face as she entertains folks who pass by with magic tricks. Most true magic had left the world by now, except for those old mages who scoured the land for artifacts and spell books that were in a language long dead, but Dawn had both the natural tact and grandeur to use both her actual artifacts and clever natural methods to make beautiful spectacles. 

It's no surprise it drew him. And she knew he had to be using a glamor, because no one batted an eye at the newcomer to the crowd. Not a single person looked at the  _ Mage of Winds,  _ the  _ Sky Scourge,  _ no one looked at  _ Vaati _ .

But what startled her was the realization she had no idea  _ how _ she knew that that was him. Nor why he felt like  ~~_ home _ ~~ to her. She'd never met him before, nor been taken or even heard of him beyond the papers and old history books with their small sections on him. But, he wasn't starting anything, just watching. Dawn couldn't fault that, couldn't find reason to expose him when he was seemingly just here as a spectator to the festival like any others. 

So she didn't say anything. She just lets him be and keeps her show going. She was only scheduled for a while longer, Dawn had wanted to enjoy the festival too after all! But he stays and watches until the end and  _ that _ worries her a bit. She’s not sure why he’s remaining, but she  _ really _ hopes he doesn’t kidnap her. That would be the worst possible thing.

* * *

 

He doesn’t, in the end. Dawn had packed up and fled into the festival herself, and the night went wonderfully. She had candy, played festival games, most importantly didn't get kidnapped! It was entirely odd, but she couldn't complain, she was still here despite having the mage’s interest for the better half of an hour. She wasn't sure what to make of it. 

She wasn't sure what to make of the familiarity either. 


End file.
